


And the Thunder Rolled

by AgtSpooky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: Alone together in the Impala in middle of nowhere during a storm, Sam and Dean finally give in to what’s been building between them for years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set in Season 2, around the time of Bloodlust, after the Impala has been fixed

  
**And the Thunder Rolled**

By AgtSpooky

 

June 15, 2009

The rain just _would not stop_.

 

It came down not as drops, but in sheets that pounded upon the sleek black metal of the Impala as it drove slowly along in the pitch dark night. Sam was behind the wheel, the windshield wipers working furiously, but futilely, against the torrential storm. Even with the high beams on, the light could barely penetrate more than a few feet in front of the car.

 

A deep roll of thunder sounded, reverberating inside the Impala, followed by a blue-white strike of lightning so bright that it made Dean blink.

 

“This is _nuts_ ,” Dean muttered. “I’m expecting to see Noah and his Ark sail by anytime now.” He turned his head toward his brother. “Sam, just pull over. You can’t see where you’re going.”

 

“I’ve got it, Dean,” Sam answered tersely, just before Dean felt the tires leave the pavement and hit the gravel of the shoulder. For the third time now.

 

“Okay, that’s it. Do you _want_ to wrap us around a tree?” Dean replied angrily. “Pull. Over.”

 

Sam huffed out a breath, his words clipped. “I just want to get to a motel and get out of this car, alright?”

 

“What? Do I smell or something?” Dean joked, hoping to pull a smile out of his brother. But it was to no avail, as Sam remained silent, clenching his jaw and staring out the windshield.

 

A moment later Sam hit an area of standing water on the road and the back tires slipped, causing the car to fishtail slightly.

 

Dean slapped his hand on the dashboard and turned in his seat. “ _Sam_ …”

 

“Okay, okay!” Sam yelled back. “I’m pulling over!”

 

Sam eased the car off the road and onto the shoulder, then turned off the wipers, the headlights and the ignition before turning his head and staring out the driver’s side window.

 

Heavy, strained silence reigned in the car as the lightning continued to strike around them, the thunder kept rolling and the rain kept falling in endless sheets.

 

Dean sighed and glanced out the passenger window for a moment, at the storm just outside it, wondering about the storm brewing inside his brother. He’d been off-kilter around Dean for a few weeks now. Either terse and sullen or quiet and withdrawn, as if something was weighing heavy on his mind. Something to do with Dean. Because since it seemed like he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to be close to Dean or run away whenever Dean came near him. Reaching out to touch Dean, but then pulling back. Like he was fighting an internal battle about his own brother.

 

Truth be told, Dean had been struggling with this feeling inside him as well, ever since it started radiating off of Sam in waves. 

 

This unspoken, forbidden thing – need and want and desire.

 

It had been there between the two of them since they were teenagers. Never acted upon, but always there, just beneath the surface. Now it was back again, and Dean knew why.

 

Dad was gone.

 

All they had left now was each other, and no barrier between them. Still, he understood Sam’s battle. Once they crossed that line, they could never go back.

 

But Dean didn’t want to. He _wanted_ to cross that line. It was time to stop dancing around each other and denying this palpable desire that filled the space between them. They deserved the small amount of happiness they could have with one another. The rest of society be damned. This was _their_ life.

 

He knew Sam wanted this, too. He just needed Dean to be the one to take that first step. To show him it was okay to stop fighting what he was feeling.

 

A particularly sharp lightning strike made Sam flinch a bit, and Dean suddenly saw his opening. He took a steadying breath and broke the silence, making the first, long awaited move.

 

“You were always scared of thunderstorms when you were a kid.”

 

Sam turned his head slightly, his mouth quirking. “Yeah, I remember.”

 

Dean’s voice was pitched low, soothing. “I’d be asleep and then you’d be under the blankets with me, holding my hand.”

 

Sam turned to fully look at him now, a soft smile on his face. “Then you’d get up, turn on all the lights in the room and find a book and read to me till I fell asleep next to you.” Sam paused, his voice barely a whisper. “You always made me feel safe. You always knew what I needed.”

 

The pounding of the rain on the roof matched the pounding of Dean’s heart as he slid closer to Sam, until their legs touched, and he felt a tremor run through his younger brother at the contact. The sudden rush of emotions that filled the car was so thick Dean could barely breathe.

 

Sam’s eyes were wide and uncertain as he hesitantly reached out and slipped his hand into Dean’s. “I’m scared…”

 

Dean swallowed thickly, squeezing his younger brother’s hand. “It’s okay,” he breathed, leaning closer still until he could feel the heat from Sam’s body. “I know what you need, Sam. And God…I need it, too,” he admitted, voice breaking. “Need _you_ , Sam…”

 

Then Dean closed that last, small gap between them and kissed his brother for the very first time.

 

Sam inhaled sharply, his entire body freezing up at the first, tentative press of their lips, and Dean went to move away, but then Sam’s hand was on his shoulder, holding him in place. A moment later Dean could feel Sam let go, all of the tension in his body draining away as he gave himself over to their kiss.

 

Dean never thought that the first time he kissed his brother would be in the cramped front seat of the Impala as a thunderstorm crashed down around them, but it was perfect all the same.

 

Sam’s lips were soft against his, and Dean ran his tongue along them, asking for entrance, which Sam slowly granted. Twin moans filled the car as their tongues slid sensuously against each other, and Dean fisted his hand in Sam’s shirt, trying to draw the younger man even closer. Sam responded by cupping the back of Dean’s head, fingers sliding through the short strands of hair as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

 

The floodgates finally open, releasing years of pent up feelings, they kissed for what seemed like ages. Slow and deep, their mouths parting then coming back together, over and over, unable to get enough of the taste of one another. And as they kissed their hands roamed restlessly - over hard thighs, strong abs and broad shoulders - mapping the planes of each other’s bodies by touch.

 

Then Dean slipped his hand underneath Sam’s shirt, his fingers brushing against bare skin, and everything changed.

 

Sam broke the kiss with a quick intake of breath as Dean curled his hand around Sam’s side, just above his hip, pressing into the heat of Sam’s body. Dean could barely breathe, his head spinning, trying to comprehend that this was _really happening_. 

 

The windows of the Impala were fogged over now, muting the glare from the lightning, but Dean could still see the wetness of Sam’s swollen, kiss-bruised lips, and the all-consuming desire reflecting out of his wide, hazel eyes.

 

The moment hung there, suspended in time, in the rain, until Sam pushed Dean back against the passenger door, his movements hard and urgent.

 

“ _Dean_ …” Sam moaned, sharp and deep, before he crushed his mouth against his brother’s.

 

Dean’s eyes slid closed and he released his own sharp sound, kissing Sam back just as fiercely, his heart pounding in his chest once again as the air around him felt charged with as much electricity as the lightning striking around them.

 

Sam pulled hard at Dean’s t-shirt, whining into the kiss, and they parted long enough to strip out of their shirts before pressing back against each other, bare skin to bare skin. Dean groaned into the kiss at the contact, at Sam’s body heat that surrounded him so fully. He clutched at Sam’s shoulder, his back, as his brother’s mouth moved to his neck, sucking and nipping, licking away the sting. The sensation sent a shiver down Dean’s spine and he laid his head back against the window, exposing his neck more fully to the younger man.

 

“God… _Sam_ …” Dean panted, slipping his fingers into his brother’s soft hair as Sam’s mouth continued downward.

 

And when Sam’s lips closed over Dean’s nipple and sucked, Dean arched up with a cry, feeling his cock suddenly pulse and swell, lengthening and hardening inside his jeans.

 

Sam’s tongue laved over Dean’s sensitive nipple again and again before gently tugging on the small nub with his teeth.

 

“God…” Dean groaned, squeezing his eyes closed. “So good, Sam…”

 

Sam sucked hard on Dean’s aching nipple once more before Dean tugged him upwards. “God, c’mere…” Dean breathed, kissing Sam deeply, trying to pull him closer.

 

Sam shifted and Dean could feel the hardness of his brother’s cock pressing into his leg. Sam rutted against him once more and Dean reached between them, cupping Sam through his jeans, and gently squeezed.

 

Sam broke the kiss with a sharp gasp, just as another dagger of lightning struck the horizon, illuminating both their bodies in blue-white light.

 

Sam pressed his hips into Dean’s hand, his voice like gravel. “Touch me, Dean…please… _please_ …”

 

Dean’s heart pounded against his chest, feeling his cock throb at Sam’s request, at the thought of touching his brother so intimately, and how badly he wanted Sam to touch him, too.

 

“Yeah…yeah,” Dean swallowed. “I’ve got you, Sammy. I’ve got you,” he promised, reaching for the button on the younger man’s jeans.

 

The remainder of their clothes were shed, tossed carelessly onto the floor of the car, until nothing remained but miles of flesh. They took a moment just to look, taking in the sight of one another’s naked body, eyes hungry with the need to feel all that bare skin under their fingertips.

 

They moved together as one, tangling around each other the best they could in their cramped confines, moving until Sam was seated and Dean was straddling his hips.

 

Sam claimed Dean’s lips for another intense kiss, swallowing down both their moans as their bodies pressed together, their hard cocks sliding against each other. Dean shifted his hips back, then forward again, setting up a slow rhythm, rubbing his cock against his brother’s, their combined precome slicking the way.

 

Sam broke away from the kiss, breathless, his large hands clutching at Dean’s back. “Wanted this for so long, Dean,” he confessed in a rough whisper. 

 

Dean threaded the fingers of one hand through his brother’s hair. “I know, Sammy. Thought about it, too,” he admitted, then let his voice drop deep. “Thought about doing this…,” leaning forward to kiss Sam again, hard and fast, biting at Sam’s lower lip. “And this…” he growled, reaching down between their bodies to wrap his hand around his brother’s cock, giving one quick stroke.

 

“Dean!” Sam arched beneath him with a strangled cry, his fingers digging into Dean’s back, his head falling backwards.

 

The feeling of holding Sam’s cock in his hand was nothing short of amazing. His brother was long and thick, his skin hot and smooth, like steel wrapped in silk. His strokes were firm and quick, his thumb swiping across the head, through the pearly liquid leaking from the slit, smearing it down the shaft.

 

“Dean…Dean…” Sam panted harshly. “Feels so good… _god_ …” Then one of his hands was moving, sliding down past Dean’s hip. “Wanna…let me…gotta feel you…”

 

Then Dean’s breath stuttered, his movements faltering as Sam’s large hand wrapped itself firmly around Dean’s hard, aching cock.

 

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Dean swore, his hips jerking, his cock sliding through Sam’s grip as a deep roll of thunder sounded, reverberating through the car, the vibrations flowing through both their bodies, an added sensation that made Dean shudder.

 

Each stroke of Sam’s hand was like an electric shock deep in Dean’s body, growing in intensity, pushing him fast toward orgasm. He picked up the pace of his own strokes, wanting to take Sam with him over the edge.

 

“ _Sam_ …” Dean groaned, feeling himself release a fresh burst of precome, the liquid slicking the head of his cock. “More…so close…”

 

But instead of stroking Dean harder or faster, Sam let go of Dean’s cock completely, then knocked Dean’s hand off of his own.

 

“What…?” Dean panted, confused.

 

“Like this,” Sam breathed, pressing his cock up against Dean’s, curling Dean’s fingers around them both before wrapping his own hand on top of Dean’s, then started stroking.

 

Dean closed his eyes and dropped his forehead against Sam’s, releasing a long, low moan at the incredible sensation.

 

“God… _yes_ …” Sam rasped, his breath ghosting across Dean’s face.

 

The pressure on his cock was exquisite in the double grip, rubbing against Sam, feeling the heat and hardness of his brother’s cock so tight against his own. He tilted his head and kissed Sam again, pushing his tongue hard against his brother’s, telegraphing his desire, his arousal, without words. Sam kissed back just as fiercely before suddenly breaking away, his voice a low growl against Dean’s ear.

 

“Wish you were in me. Wanna feel you inside me so damn bad, Dean…”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean cursed as a mental image of himself sliding inside his brother’s body flooded his mind, and just like that he was there, moments from climax. Every nerve ending in his body was sparking, a fire burning deep inside, the flames licking up his spine, as his cock continued to rub against his brother’s.

 

And when Sam twisted his wrist on the next upstroke, Dean was done. His entire body shook with the force of his orgasm and he cried out with the intensity of it, squeezing his eyes closed, clutching Sam’s shoulder, fingers digging into the muscle. He felt his cock pulse over and over in his hand, in Sam’s hand, coating their fingers and stomachs with his release.

 

A moment later Sam shuddered against him, crying out sharply and Dean opened his eyes to a lightning strike that illuminated his brother in the throws of orgasm – and Dean wished he could freeze this moment in time forever, at the look of sheer ecstasy on Sam’s face, at the sight of the two of them naked and pressed so close together he didn’t know where he ended and Sam began.

 

He could feel Sam’s cock pulsing and jerking against his own, wrenching a moan from Dean at the sensation, at the feel of his brother’s release splashing hot against his fingers, coating the head of his cock.

 

“Sam…Sam…” Dean panted as their stroking slowed, then stopped, but they remained holding one another as they trembled through the pleasurable aftershocks thrumming through their bodies.

 

Sam slumped forward finally, his breathing calming, placing gentle kisses on Dean’s neck and shoulder. Dean closed his eyes for a moment and smiled softly before slowly tilting Sam’s head back and pressing his lips to his brother’s.

 

The kiss was soft this time, slow and languid and they let themselves melt into one another for long moments.

 

“Love you, Sammy,” Dean murmured against his brother’s mouth, and he felt Sam’s answering smile against his lips.

 

~~~~~

 

Great pellets of rain still dropped in volleys against the roof of the Impala as Sam and Dean settled against each other several minutes later, cleaned up and dressed only in their boxers. The windows were still fogged and the air inside the car humid, so Sam cracked open the driver’s side window to let in the cool air from the storm before he sank down on the seat, resting his head in Dean’s lap. They were quiet, content, bodies heavy and sated, listening to the rain as Dean ran his fingers idly across Sam’s bare chest.

 

Another deep roll of thunder sounded, followed by a particularly sharp stab of lightning close by and Sam twitched, shifting his head on Dean’s lap. Dean’s mouth quirked in a grin and he reached up, turning on the interior overhead light. He could feel Sam’s quizzical gaze on him as he bent forward and opened the glove compartment, pulling out the ancient owner’s manual.

 

He then sat back against the seat, holding open the book to the first page with one hand, while the other hand settled back on Sam’s chest. With a barely restrained smile he began to read.

 

“Once upon a time…”

 

Sam’s laugh was loud and bright, filling the car as he sat up and plucked the book from Dean’s hand, then tossed it onto the floor.

 

“And they all lived happily ever after,” Sam smiled, kissing Dean softly before he laid his head against Dean’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

**THE END**


End file.
